


The Towel

by squidgie



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for LJ's "SlashTheDrabble" - prompt = "fine"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Towel

Title: The Towel

Fandom: Sports Night

Pairing: Dan/Casey (implied)

Rating: PG

Words: 200

 

Dan's voice thundered through the office.  "A _fine_?"

"Yes, Daniel, a fine."

"Jesus Christ, Isaac.  The guy's towel dropped during an interview."  Dan sighed, frustrated eyes meeting Isaac's while Casey stood back, arms crossed.  "It's not like Casey went down on the guy on camer-"

" _HEY!_ " 

Dan sighed again.  "What, Case?"

Casey's eyes flattened, shooting a glare at Dan.

"Be that as it may," Isaac tried to steer the conversation back to neutral ground, "MacCallum _did_ show more skin than the FCC allows.  And since CSC was in the locker room," he turned to Casey, "and you were interviewing him, and we carried it live…"  A distressed sigh passed Isaac's lips.  "Well, I don't know what else we can honestly do."

The partners nodded in agreement.  "Thanks, Isaac."  Casey turned to Dan, ushering him from Isaac's office.  As soon as they were more privately ensconced in their own office, Casey spoke again.  "What was that, Danny?"

"What was what?"  Dan tried to shore up his innocence with a playful look.

"You know what I mean."  Casey dismissed his partner as the events that brought CSC the fine replayed in his head. "You know, though," he started. "MacCallum is pretty hot."


End file.
